1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for retrieving documents capable of retrieving documents having a predetermined similarity to a query input by a user, and a user interface provided to a user to retrieve similar documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a document retrieval system has been widely used, which processes a great amount of document information to extract and provide only information that a user requests.
That is, document retrieval or information retrieval means that a user retrieves desired document or information from a great amount of documents or information. In order to retrieve documents or information, keywords are processed for a natural language text, weight is assigned to each keyword, and retrieving and ordering are conducted.
A document retrieval system of a related art just receives a query of a user and outputs a common result extracted from a common system to user. Since a general retrieval system classifies documents according to an area of the query received from a user, it is difficult to provide a user with information customized to his or her taste and character.
Also, since the related art system retrieves desired information only according to a query input by a user, a mistake may be made in determining the retrieving range. Therefore, a difference may be generated between information desired by a user and the retrieval result, degrading the accuracy and reliability of the retrieval result.
In addition, since the related art system depends upon a retrieval system used by sites providing information to retrieve the query received from a user, the retrieved information lacks the accuracy and it is difficult to provide information in real time. However, documents that should be retrieved as soon as it is generated or before a long time elapses, such as patent documents, requires an accessing method to the documents and a retrieving method customized to a user.